<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two's a Crowd Too by oh_no_its_my_shitty_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575856">Two's a Crowd Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_its_my_shitty_writing/pseuds/oh_no_its_my_shitty_writing'>oh_no_its_my_shitty_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Connor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic AU, Major character death - Freeform, Treebros, and so is jared, but not really, but only canonically and we still get him, but what really matters is that yall need to know that evan is chubby, evan hansen is a magic user, i dont really care what you see the characters as, rewrite AU, so is his mom, some description will come into play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_its_my_shitty_writing/pseuds/oh_no_its_my_shitty_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Hansen did not consider himself a normal person, and neither did anyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two's a Crowd Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first posted fanfic, its gonna be a long one, buckle up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan Hansen did not consider himself a normal person, and neither did anyone else. His mother, Heidi used to tell him that ‘normal’ was just a social construct, that nobody was really normal, and besides, if they were the world would be boring. This, of course, was when he was young, and he had almost believed her.</p><p>He couldn’t really complain that she didn’t tell him those sorts of things anymore, after all, he was 17 years old. Heidi spent most of her time working because of him. So, complaining? That was completely out of the question. But, since he couldn’t really ask for her reassurance anymore, a lot of his time was spent thinking, and a lot of that was focused on the fact that he wasn’t normal. Not even with the strangeness, he was surrounded by.</p><p>Evan considered his life to be pretty boring. Most of his time was spent online or taking care of his various plants, especially since he broke his arm at his park ranger job, the outside world was daunting. The only times he dared to face it consisted of short walks.</p><p>The thing was, he knew that, to ‘normal’ standards, he probably had a pretty exciting life. Because, Evan Hansen, was a magic-user.</p><p>Evan knew that with almost any other person, it would be exciting, cause, in books, people that know how to use magic or have to learn it end up defeating a big bad. Maybe even multiple big bads. Or they go on this adventure of self-discovery, they make friends along the way, they become more confident in themselves.</p><p>But that's not how the real world works. The only ‘big bad’ in his life was himself, his own brain. How are you supposed to defeat your own brain? What does that even mean? Sure, there was therapy and various other options, but for him? That wasn’t really defeating it. Only sedating it. He’d already tried that. In fact, at this very moment, he was in the middle of the newest assignment from his therapist, Dr. Sherman.</p><p>He was told to write letters to himself. Which was probably a stupid idea, at least in his opinion. But if he thought it was a stupid idea, and it was for him, he shouldn’t have to do it, and sure, if he actually spoke up, and said he thought it was an incredibly stupid idea, he probably wouldn't have had to do it. But speaking up had sounded like an even worse idea. So, of course, he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>So, alas, he began to write.</p><p>“Dear Evan Hansen.”</p><p>Okay, space, simple.</p><p>“Today's going to be an amazing day, and here's why. Because today, all you have to do is just, be yourself. But also confident that's important and interesting, like easy to talk to, approachable. But mostly be yourself that's big like that's number one, be yourself.”</p><p>So far so good! </p><p>“Just, be true to yourself. Also but don't worry whether your hands are going to get sweaty for no reason, you can't make it stop no matter what you do, because - because they're not gonna get sweaty so I don't know why you're bringing it up because it's not gonna happen because all you have to do is just be yourself. Don't even worry about it, seriously, because it's not like it's not gonna be like that time when you had the perfect chance to introduce yourself to Zoe Murphy at the jazz band concert last year when you waited afterward just to talk to her and tell her how good she was and - and you were gonna pretend to be super casual like you didn't even know her name. Like she would introduce herself and then you'd be like, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, Chloe you said your name was Chloe?" And then she'd be like, "No it's Zoe, I said Zoe." And then you'd be like "Oh see I thought you said Chloe 'cause I'm just very busy with other stuff right now." Or something. You didn't even end up saying anything to her anyway because you were scared that your hands were sweaty which, they weren't that sweaty until you started worrying that they were sweaty which made them sweaty so you put them under the hand dryer in the bathroom and then they were still sweaty they were just very warm now, as well.”</p><p>“So you just decided not to eat last night, huh?”</p><p>And Evan’s head snapped up, eyes wide, and shut his laptop. Probably too hard, honestly, he hoped he didn’t break it.</p><p>He looked up, and there his mother was. She was tired, she had been working late last night, as she usually did. </p><p>He hesitated, then mumbled quietly. “Um. No. Wasn’t hungry.” He very purposefully avoided her gaze, which for the record, he did know was rude. But sometimes, You just can’t look people in the eyes, it’s too much. Especially when they’re looking at you like you crushed their life long dreams.</p><p>“You’re a senior in high school, Evan, you need to know how to order dinner for yourself if I’m at work. You can do it all online now!-” She was speaking quickly, and her lack of sleep was slurring the words. It was making it very hard to follow, so he decided he just wouldn’t.</p><p>He was staring at his fingers as they traced a pattern on his laptop when he snapped back to attention at her voice, as it had seemed to change.</p><p>“-v, hun, are you listening to me?” Her voice had grown softer, more tired. She sounded desperate. </p><p>For what he didn’t know exactly, but a seed of guilt had planted itself in his gut, and as he studied her, it grew, forcing up into his throat, and pushing words out.</p><p>“Yes. Sorry. I - Sorry. I was just thinking.” His fingers scrambled against the closed laptop as he spoke, knowing that he wasn’t very convincing.</p><p>“Okay.” She said, sitting on the bed next to him. She hesitated, then softly, “You know I love you, right? So much, I’m just, a little worried, sometimes, and-” As she had spoken, she gently set her hand on his shoulder, and he flinched, shrinking as far away from her touch as possible.</p><p>She looked hurt, when he looked back up, but didn’t try to touch him again, setting her hands in her lap. “I just want you to be able to take care of yourself. Isn’t that supposed to be what you’re working on with Dr. Sherman.” She said it more as a statement than a question.</p><p>“I know. You’re right. I’m trying. I’ll be better, okay?” He didn’t feel confident in his words, then again he didn't feel confident in most things, so maybe it was just a side effect of all his other worries.</p><p>She grinned, watching him, and as Evan glanced up he couldn't help but give her a small smile back, even if it was fake. She deserved it.</p><p>“I know, and I’m so proud of you, Evan. You’re working so hard, and-, now don't be upset, but that’s why I set up an appointment with Dr. Sherman this afternoon!”</p><p>Evan shook his head. </p><p>“I already have an appointment next week, though.”</p><p>“Well.” She started, trying to think out what she was going to say. “Well. I thought maybe you could use something a little sooner.”</p><p>He started to protest, but she quickly cut him off.</p><p>“Have you been writing those letters he wanted you to do? Those, um, those letters to yourself! You’ve been writing them, right?”</p><p>“Uh... Yeah,” He said, “I started writing one, I’ll finish it at school. I guess.”</p><p>“Those letters are important, honey! They’re going to help you build your confidence!” She paused. “And, speaking, of building things, how has your practice been coming?”</p><p> </p><p>And at that moment, both of their demeanors changed, Heidi looking more serious. Which was fair enough. She didn’t want him to make the same mistakes that she did.</p><p>Magic was a delicate thing. The bond between a mage, and their power, are always different for each person. However, it's widely agreed upon, that if you spend time not practicing, or using your magic, the bond will weaken, and it’s hard to get it back.</p><p>Heidi had been lucky, hers had been forgiving, maybe somehow it had seen what she had gone through. Evan wasn’t sure how it worked, or if anyone knew how it worked.</p><p>“It’s been going fine. I um. I worked with it last night. I think I did kind of good. Um. The tomato plant? That I’ve been working with? It's fruiting already!” He grinned, despite the silliness of his powers, he liked them. Plants. A nature branch, but he worked best with plants.</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>“I’m glad. You’re doing good, Ev, I’m really proud of you. Now let’s get you something to eat, yeah?” She stood, and he knew the conversation was over, and that he was going to have to eat.</p><p>...</p><p>School wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but that didn't mean that Evan appreciated it. Not by a long shot. Sure, he had relatively good grades, but only because he worked himself into a meltdown, he did horribly with testing, but most people did. So he didn’t like to complain about it, as other people had it much worse.</p><p>The biggest problem with school though was the fact that he didn’t have any friends. He would be able to handle, or at least better deal with everything if he did, probably. It was especially bad at lunch, he didn’t like eating in front of people, but… It would be worth getting rid of the bone-crushing loneliness he went through every day. Probably.</p><p>All this to say, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to going back to school. Especially since at breakfast this morning, his mother had suggested asking people to sign his cast.</p><p>He had a feeling that maybe 17-year-old practically adult men were not supposed to ask people to sign their cast, but his mother had seemed so excited, and he couldn’t say no to her, he couldn't disappoint her.</p><p>So as Evan walked down the hallway he had been looking around for someone that he was friendly with, or even someone that wouldn’t ignore him.</p><p>As he continued, a familiar face popped out from the crowd. Alana Beck.</p><p>Her braids flopped against her back as she bounded over, a wide almost unnerving, how wide it was, a grin on her lips, and asked.</p><p>“Hey! How was your summer?”</p><p>“Huh..?” He started, having heard her, but unfortunately, it had just slipped out, so he went to actually answer. But she cut him off.</p><p>“Mine was productive! I did three internships,” she held up three fingers to make her point clearer, “and ninety hours of community service! I know! Wow”</p><p>“Yeah.” Evan said, unsure of how to react “That’s, wow! That’s, that's really impressive.”</p><p>“What's even more impressive,” Alana said, cutting him off, “is that I still managed to make time to meet new people, with all my hard work, you know?”</p><p>Evan nodded slowly, his eyes wide and staring, then slowly held out his broken arm.</p><p>“Um. Do you want to maybe sign my cast?”</p><p>“Oh! You broke a bone too?” She said, obviously distracted in her own thoughts, Evan couldn't blame her, almost anything was more interesting than him.</p><p>“I didn’t break a bone, my grandma did, her hip. The doctors said it was the beginning of the end.” She paused, hesitant, and unsure if she should continue, “Cause then she died...”</p><p>Evan stood there, staring at her, unsure of how to react to what he had just been told, but it seemed Alana had finally understood the awkwardness she caused.</p><p>“Uh... Happy first day!” She said, a smile plastered onto her face, and walked off.</p><p>He stood there for a moment, dazed from the immediate bombardment of forced socialization. So as he stood there, he didn’t notice the figure behind him sneaking up until he had one arm wrapped tight around his neck and shoulder.</p><p>Evan, of course, jumped and tried to push back, but the grip was tight enough, and the laughter that soon followed it made him relax a little. Keyword, ‘little’.</p><p>“Is it weird to be the first person in history to break their arm from jerking off too much, or do you consider that an honor?” Jared Kleinman asked, loudly.</p><p>And as he asked, Evan's face went red, panic growing in his expression.</p><p>“Wait, what? No! I wasn’t! I-” But Jared cut him off</p><p>“So paint me the picture, Hansen, you’re in your bedroom, you've got Zoe Murphys Instagram up on your weird off-brand cell phone, and…?”</p><p>“That is not what happened!” Evan sputtered out, cheeks red, embarrassed. “I, okay. Well. Okay, I was climbing a tree and I fell.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment, then</p><p>“You fell. Out of a tree? What, oh my god, what, what are you??” Jared burst out laughing, hands dropping to his knees “A fucking acorn??”</p><p>“I…” Evan started, “well, I don't know if you knew this, but I worked this summer as an apprentice park ranger.” He grinned, “I’m sort of a tree expert now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again?” Jared asked dryly</p><p>“I. You. Shh... Anyways, I tried to climb this 40-foot oak tree.” Evan said.</p><p>“And then you fell…?” “Well, yes, but it's a funny story really, because like,” and he had to pause, trying to disguise his hurt as an awkward amusement. “There was this solid ten minutes after I fell, where I was just waiting for someone to get me. ‘Any second now’ I kept saying to myself, here they’ll come.” He paused, then “I don’t even know who I was waiting for, honestly.”</p><p>“Well. Did they come?” Jared asked</p><p>“Oh, no. That’s why it’s funny.” And Evan rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, realizing that maybe it wasn’t that ‘funny’ after all.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.”</p><p>Evan, growing desperate for a new conversation topic, asked Jared “how his summer was” to which his response was an unsurprising answer in which Jared won at capture the flag, and got to second base with a girl at his camp, and soon after finishing telling him, he turned to leave, but as Evan watched him, he remembered his promise to his mom, and cut him off.</p><p>“Do you want to sign my cast?”</p><p>“Why’re you asking me?”</p><p>Evan was surprised, confused even, then hesitantly responded, “Because we’re friends..?”</p><p>Jared looked amused, “We’re family friends, that's like a whole different thing and you know it.” Hr gently pushed Evan's shoulder, smirk on his lips, but looked like he was going to respond.</p><p>However, just as he opened his mouth, someone turned the corner.</p><p>‘Someone’ had frizzy shoulder-length brown hair, it looked like if it was taken care of a little better it would fall into near-perfect curls. ‘Someone’ had short stubby fingernails, painted black, and the only reason Evan noticed at all was that they were wrapped around and picking at the fabric of a messenger bag, not unlike Evan did with his shirt.</p><p>‘Someone’ was Connor Murphy. Zoe Murphy's brother, and by the looks of it, he did not appear to be in a good mood.</p><p>Jared had become distracted at the sight of Connor and was looking him up and down, a judgmental, and what Evan would describe as insecure, though if Jared ever found out, he would be loudly, and harshly berated.</p><p>“Connor! Loving the new hair length. Very school shooter chic.” Jared smirked, though as Connor cast his scornful gaze on him, he immediately withered, and lamely mumbled “I was kidding. It was a joke.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Connor said “I got it. Very funny, I’m laughing, can you not tell? I’m not laughing hard for you?” It was said with such an empty intensity the opposing emotions left even confused, and of course, uncomfortable with the energy that had arisen between the three of them.</p><p>Jared looked almost scared as he started laughing, he didn’t look like he could help it at this point “you’re such a freak..”</p><p>Evan let out a nervous and confused laugh as he watched Jared leave, but stiffened at the sight of Connor’s face contorting in anger, laughter dying in his throat.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re laughing at?” Connor asked, voice almost shaking</p><p>“Wh-What?” “Stop fucking laughing at me.” “I’m not! I wasn’t I just-” “You think I’m a freak?” “No! I don’t! I-” “I’m not the freak.” “But I wa-”</p><p>Connor took a step forward, scowling, sharp rage in his eyes, and shoved Evan to the ground.</p><p>“You’re the fucking freak.” </p><p>After Connor left, hunched over himself, Evan didn’t move. He felt panicked, vulnerable, frozen. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed on the floor, but when he picked himself back up, Zoe was in front of him. Beautiful, kind understanding Zoe.</p><p>“Uh. Hey.” She said softly.</p><p>Evan didn't say anything, he just stood and stared.</p><p>She paused for a second, then continued.</p><p>“I just wanted to apologize for my brother, I saw him push you.” She rolled her eyes “He’s a psychopath.”</p><p>She paused again as if waiting for him to respond, but realizing he most likely wouldn’t, she continued.</p><p>“Evan, right?”</p><p>“Evan…?” He asked, slightly dazed</p><p>“That. That’s your name.”</p><p>“Oh! Yes! Yeah, sorry, I’m. That’s me, I’m Evan, sorry.”</p><p>“Why’re you sorry?” she asked, looking confused.</p><p>“I, well, just, cause you said, Evan, and then I said, I. Well, I repeated it, which is, that’s so annoying when people do that.”</p><p>“Okay, well, I’m Zoe.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She paused then</p><p>“You know?”</p><p>“No! Its-” Evan was blushing, his face was warm and he was fidgeting, pulling at the strings on his backpack.</p><p>“I’ve seen you play guitar in jazz band! I love jazz band, I love jazz, actually, I mean like, not all jazz, obviously, but definitely jazz bad. I. Shit, sorry, I’m sorry, that’s so weird.”</p><p>“You apologize a lot.” Zoe smiled, eyebrows knitting together as she did, and crossed her arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Evan responded, but as Zoe’s smile grew amused, he realized his mistake, and he quickly bit his tongue.</p><p>“I mean, It's just, it’s my first impulse, you know what I meant.”</p><p>“Yeah. I do, don’t worry about it, Ev. I’ll see you round?”</p><p>She pulled her backpack tighter against her back and took a step as if she was going to leave.</p><p>“You don’t want to sign…?” He trailed off.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing! What did you say?”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything, you said something.”</p><p>“Who me?” Evan asked, trying to make his denial sound as honest as possible.</p><p>“Um. Yeah.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything! At all! No way no how.”</p><p>“Great… Bye.”</p><p>And she was gone, as soon as she appeared, like an angel, or a fairy, or whatever was supposed to be super beautiful and magical.</p><p>He stood there for a moment, looking down, rubbing the back of his neck, then started towards his classroom.<br/>
…<br/>
Evan was sat at a desk in front of his computer in the computer lab, his phone held up to his ear.</p><p>Evan didn’t usually answer calls, too much stress, but this was his mom, he would do just about anything for her, so he had answered.</p><p>The contents of the call weren’t anything new, Heidi wasn’t able to pick him up, she had gotten stuck at work and distracted told him that she was so sorry and that she would make it up to him, and then told him that he needed to eat. He thinks she uses the word “need” very loosely but doesn’t bring it up, only murmuring a quiet agreement. It’s all a routine</p><p>Then, she asks him if he's finished writing his letter, and, yes, this has been part of the routine since he started.</p><p>Technically, yes, he has finished it, he's about ready to print it out, he was going to right before his Mom had called, but sitting there, reading it over and over and over again? It felt like he was trapped inside a lie that he had created for himself.</p><p>She wished him a good rest of his day, and got off the phone, Evan following suit and slowly setting his hands in his lap, fidgeting with his phone.</p><p>He looked up, skimmed over the words once more, then started to type, fingers working furiously.</p><p>“It turns out, this wasn’t an amazing day after all. This isn’t going to be an amazing week or an amazing year. Because, why would it be…</p><p>Oh, yeah, I know. Because there’s Zoe. All my hope is pinned on Zoe. Who I don’t even know, and who doesn’t know me. But maybe if I did.. Maybe if I just talked to her, then maybe… maybe nothing would be different.”</p><p>He paused and rubbed his face, he could feel tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“I wish that things were different. I wish that I was a part of… Something. I wish that anything I said, mattered. To someone, anyone. I mean, face it, would anyone notice if I disappeared tomorrow?</p><p>Sincerely, your best, and most dearest friend.</p><p>Me.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed print, and closed the laptop, standing, wiping his eyes dry.</p><p>“So.” Came a voice, making Evan jump, and spin around to face it.</p><p>“What happened to your arm?” Connor Murphy asked, picking at his nail polish, then glancing up after speaking.</p><p>“I…” Evan squeaked</p><p>“Speak up. I’m not gonna like, attack you.” A pause “again.”</p><p>Evan had to let out a little awkward smile at this, looking down, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh. Well. Um. I fell out of a tree actually.”</p><p>Another pause.<br/>
Then</p><p>Laughter.</p><p> </p><p>It was surprising to see and hear for Connor, who was currently cracking up and leaned against the doorway, tears seeming to threaten running down his cheeks.</p><p>“I-I…!” He chokes out, trying to force the laughter down his throat.</p><p>“Oh, my go-od. You fell out of a tree??? That’s the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever h-”</p><p>Evan stood watching, blushing, and tried to laugh along, but it ended up sounding more like a choked off grunt.</p><p>“I know…” He glanced up. “It, that’s not even actually the funniest part though…”</p><p>Connor turned to face him more, hugging himself slightly, making a face that Evan was a bit confused as to what it meant, he was smiling. Sort of. But his lips were pulled up in a way that didn’t look comfortable, or natural, and his eyes were squinched together. He looked like he was trying his best to welcome Evan in, and Evan appreciated that.</p><p>It was a particularly ‘unattractive’ face, despite the strangeness of it, Evan couldn’t help but smile, and rub the back of his neck.</p><p>“Um. So. There was like, 10, 15 minutes after I fell, that I just layed there, I thought for sure someone would come and get me, I was,” he choked out an awkward laugh “I was so-o wrong..”</p><p>Unfortunately, Connor didn’t look as amused as he’d hoped he’d be. The strange expression had fallen from his face, replaced by one of confusion, and worry as he started laughing, but after a moment, the look was frozen off his face, frowning, then.</p><p>“No ones signed your cast.”</p><p>“... No…”</p><p>“I’ll sign it”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Connor raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What?” Evan asked</p><p>“What, what? I want to sign your cast, hand me that sharpie.” He gestured to one in a holder, and Evan reluctantly grabbed it, holding it out to him.</p><p>Evan watched him as he worked, hunched over his arm. He was being surprisingly careful he thought. Maybe too careful, as he was taking quite a while.</p><p>When he finally pulled back, practically the entire cast filled with Connor’s name.</p><p>“Oh. Great… Thanks…”</p><p>“Now. Well, now we can both pretend we have friends.”</p><p>“Good point…”</p><p>He set the marker down on the table and grabbed his bag.</p><p>“I um. I’ll see you around then, maybe?” Evan asked, pulling his backpack on.</p><p>Connor stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded, looking away.</p><p>“Maybe, we’ll see I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Evan stepped out into the hallway, a small smile on his lips. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe he had overreacted too quickly, anything was possible, right? So, the idea of Evan making a friend, a real one, that was included in the anything.</p><p>As he continued walking, his smile grew, until he had a full-blown grin plastered onto his face.</p><p>Things were turning out okay, maybe his mom was right about positive thinking, he had certainly tried his best today. Of course, he couldn’t tell her immediately, he didn’t want to get her hopes too high up, even though his own were probably too high up as well.</p><p>“Evan!”</p><p>He jumped, turning around, blinking, and his eyes followed Connor’s hand movements, waving the paper up and down.</p><p>“Is this yours? It was in there, it had your name on it, what is it?”</p><p>“It’s. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it, just an assignment.” He held his hand out for it, the grin was gone, replaced with a fear that normally hed understand was irrational. He didn’t think this was.</p><p>“Oh, what’s it on? I…”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Because... Because there’s Zoe. Is this about my sister?”</p><p>The mood change was abrupt, startling, and Evan didn’t know how to react</p><p>“I… No.” Evan knew his voice was weak and didn’t sound honest, especially when Connor could read it and see that he was.</p><p>“Bullshit, you wrote this cause you knew I’d find it.”</p><p>“Wh-What?”</p><p>“You saw that I was the only other person in the computer lab, so you wrote this out, and printed it so I’d find it.”</p><p>“Why would I do that?!”</p><p>“So I’d read some creepy shit about my sister, and freak out, you could tell everyone I’m crazy”</p><p>“No! It’s not-”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>And Connor pushed past him, seething, the letter crumpled in his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it? Thank you so much for reading, I know it's not the best, and its a pretty boring first chapter, but I hope you guys will stick with me on this journey!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>